A baratinha ninja UIIÁÁ
by PrincessOfOcean
Summary: uma baratinha invade a akatsuki e agora o que faremos? leiam e descubram. Participação especial do usuário xXxXxTenshiStarxXxXx, comédia pura Dg
1. A Baratinha ninja chega na akatsuki

**P/O/O**: Olá pessoal!

**TS:** oi pessoas = - = (com problemas de saúde e mental um pouco também) eu acho que to aqui pra ajudar e . e

**P/O/O: **Essa é minha prima Bia \o

Eu vou convencer ela a fazer uma conta na para as pessoinhas verem o grande talento dela... Eu me espiro nela! XDD e esse "TS" é tenshistar... Significa: "anjo estrela" *--*

**TS: **eu sou uma meio palhaçinha por causa do meu pai q é a comédia encarnada em forma humana, então, na hora que estiverem morrendo de rir lembrem-se de mim : D ,eu também sei desenhar eu so boa tiuuu ' w ' / se quiserem ver é aqui, é no deviant art e a conta é tenshi star ^^ (ALERTA MERCHADAJING ) e.e , e brigada eu sei que sirvo de inspiração a muuuuuuiiitas pessoas, fazer o que se eu sou um exemplo em tudo o que eu faço ( momento levantando a moral)e pra acaba com meu descurço VIVA HETALIA!!!!! xD

A baratinha ninja .Uiiiáá.

Numa importante reunião da akatsuki...

-tenho uma importante coisa para dizer para vocês... Essa notícia pode mudar a vida de vocês!!! – Pein

-e qual seria essa notícia chefia??? – kisame

-temos uma baratinha aqui no nosso esconderijo! – pein

... – momento de silêncio com direito a grilinhos...

-E ELA É NINJA !!!- pein

todos gritam e correm que nem bichinhas pedindo por clemência

-tamu #$%&¨*% - hidan

*deidara desmaia*

*itachi batendo com a cabeça na parede*

*konan aparece*

- que merda é essa? Por que as bichinhas tão gritando como se tivessem enfiando a tromba de um elefante no ** de vocês hein?????!!!!! –konan com o cabelo despenteado, com camisola e com um porrete na mão

-tobi ter medoo!! Ter barata em akatsuki, eu morrer de medo de baratas elas são u mauuu ó m x –tobi.

-tão de sacanagem com a minha cara né??-konan

-nem precisa, você já fez isso sozinha, sua cara ta parecendo maracujá de gaveta, ta pior que o kakuzu – deidara volta a vida do nada

- vem cá viadinho, duvido tu fala de novo, eu enfio esse porrete onde o sol não toca Ò ^ Ó –konan.

*zetsu em posição fetal com medo*

-essa barata vai me devorar!! Eu sinto com o meu 7 º sentido de planta x . **x** – zetsu

*konan respira fundo, bem fundo mesmo*

-você é um comedor de gente e esta com medo de UMA MÍSERA BARATA!-konan

-é T O **T**- zetsu

*konan vê pein escrevendo alguma coisa*

- que merda é essa ?!-konan

- é um testamento x:.:x- Pein

- Você por acaso vai se matar? Oõ'- Konan

- quando a barata me matar quero que meus filhos levem as coisas que eu ganhei na vida - Pein

- 1° QUE FILHOS? Você ta me traindo? Ta me achando com cara de corna? ÈÈÈÈ? Se você responder sim eu te mato! Não pior, eu te boto uma galhada maior do que a do Zetsu! (P/O/O: Zetsu não tem galhada! Éé eu acho que a konan exagerou um pouquinho no álcool ontem a Noite) (TS:se dirigir não beba , se beber me chame pra dirigi, mas isso vai acaba no mesmo por que eu tenho um só neurônio e não tenho coordenação motora, se beber me chame , apesar de um ser de menor : D )

- Calma muié O:.:O -Pein

-NÃO ACABEI AINDA! 2°: O QUE VOCÊ GANHOU NA VIDA? SÓ UMA ORGANIZAÇÃO DE MERDA QUE TEM MEDO DE BARATA ¬¬- Konan

-ó:.:ò- Pein

**Locutor do progama do Ratinho:**

Fim do capitulo 1 . no próximo capitulo teremos a continuação dessa história... e no próximo capitulo a baratinha ninja terá uma lacraia kunoichi ajudante!

**P/O/O: **Eh "organização de merda que tem medo de barata" mais eu amo zoa com a cara deles '3'

**TS: **eu mais ainda, amo zoa com a cara daquele bando de viado xD

**P/O/O ****and**** TS: **ORGANIZAÇÃO YAOISISTA!

_**Fimmm (coro de aleluia em tailandês cantados por pessoas mudas e sem os membros)**_


	2. A Baratinha ninja e a lacraia Kunoichi

--------------------- parte desnecessária ---------------

P/O/O : depois de milênios/séculos/alguma quantidade maior do que isso ( idade da nossa professora de inglês ? ) voltamos!

T.S. : olha nóis aiii ! Mãe to na grobuuu !

P/O/O: Não, você não está na "grobu" você está na

T.S. : ta... mãe to na fanfiction. net = D

P/O/O: Sem mais delongas (eu tenho que parar de escrever fics de romance, eu to ficando poética. O.o') ai está a fic que demorou mais de MIL ANOS!

T.S. : a idade da nossa professora de inglês ! ( ? )

P/O/O: Tanto faz, só sabemos que... A idade de nossa professora de inglês é... *leva tijolada na cara antes de falar e quebra os dentes e não pode mais falar*

T.S. : nossa ... tijolo ComedFromTheHell ( ? ) Mais antes de começar queria que vocês lessem minhas fics...

P/O/O: E as minhas também! É Princess Of Ocean e as dela xXxXxTenshiStarxXxXx!

T.S. : pensei que você não pudesse mais falar o - o

P/O/O: eu não posso mais falar, não digitar u.ú

T.S. : make a sense ..... o A o

P/O/O: então eu posso digitar a idade de nossa professora!

T.S. : ... melhor não, vai que ela acha cimento pra por junto com o tijolo que ela tacou!ah e eu queria avisar uma coisinha! Olha tem uma outra tenshistar no ff .net, mas eu juro que eu criei esse nome antes de descobrir que existia, até por que eu só procurei esse nome depois que eu criei a conta e – e , antes eu era StarLunar mas ai eu passei pra TenshiStar por que eu sempre me desenhava com asas de anjinha e também por que descobri que tenshi é anjo em japonês , ai eu botei meu nome uma parte em japonês e outra em inglês = D ai ficou TenshiStar, eu queria avisar isso antes que as pessoas viessem e dissesem que eu copie ela , obrigada pelo minuto de atenção ^ 3 ^

P/O/O: Ta, não precisa contar a história da sua vida! A Idade da nossa professora é...

------------------ fic -----------------

A baratinha ninja , Uiáaa . Parte 2 , Baratinha ninja e lacraia kunoichi , juntas pela derrota

*então derrepente eles vêem a baratinha;Descrição: a baratinha estava com roupa de ninja-samurai, e com a mascara do Kakashi roubada maior do que o próprio corpo NÚ com roupa.*

- O – O * rapazes da akatsuki estáticos*

- ¬ - ¬ - konan

*passa Michael Jackson dançando moon walk (P/O/O: Descanse em paz, Titio Pedófilo que abusa de crianças; T.S. : se ele era pedófilo não é lógico que ele abusava de crianças?; P/O/O: Eu não sabia que era pedófilo, só ouvia falar na TV: "Michael pedófilo, tarado e rico" xD ; T.S. : tadinhu ¬ _ ¬ , descanse em paizz titiú Jackson ' 3 ' )

E então vai embora*

- O – O What is the f*ck!? – konan

-Isso ser um fantasma, Tobi ter medo de fantasmas, eles são u mal! Ó.X – tobi

-ora , pra você **tudo** é o mal! –Kisame

-Tobi também ter medo da Konan-san, ela é u mal!-tobi

-Quem não sabe disso!? – deidara

-É melhor você desmaiar de novo antes que eu enfie o porrete onde o sol não toca moleque! – Konan

-só vim aqui avisar a vocês que a invasão a base de vocês já começou , e que arranjei uma aliada ! A lacraia kunoichi – Baratinha ninja

- AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAaAaaAaAaaaAaAHHhhhHhHhHhhHhHhHH – konan

- O – O – todos

- Tobi pensar que konan-san não tinha medo de nada! – tobi

-eu morro de medo de lacraias ó m ò – konan

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – baratinha ninja

- ó – ò * toda a akatsuki se mijando de medo *

- Agora chega né!? – T.S.

- O – O , mais uma aliada da baratinha ninja /i 0 i \ - todos

- ¬ -- ¬ - T.S. e P/O/O

-quem são vocês? Você vieram dos céus pra nos ajudar? Afinal qual são os seus nomes, quem são vocês e mais importante ! vocês vão ajudar agente e qual é o número do CPF de vocês e a senha da conta bancária – Kakuzu

- ó . õ – as duas

-bem nóis somos a escritoras dessa pouca vergonhise de vocês!Meu nome é Beatriz , mas minha assinatura é TenshiStar – T.S.

-viu eu disse que ela era do céu \ 0 / , mas e o CPF e a conta bancária? – Kakuzu

- ¬ ____ ¬ - P/O/O

-E você mininha igualzinha a outra meninha que deve ser sua irmã ! – Sasori

- NÓIS NÃO SOMOS IRMÃES , SOMOS PRIMAS , P-R-I-M-A-S ¬ - ¬ aff! – as duas

-Bem eu sou Myllena , minha assinatura é Princess of Ocean/ Ohime of ocean- P/O/O

-E nossos cabelos e olhos são castanhos escuros e não pretos! – T.S. e P/O/O

- agente nem pergunto ó – ò – deidara

-era pra deixa bem claro .... – P/O/O

-todo mundo confunde,a te minha avó confunde x – x – T.S.

-tá.... mas por que vocês tão aqui!? – Pein

-pra ajudar vocês a derrotar elas? – P/O/O

*coro de aleluia cantado em tailandês cantado por pessoas mudas sem algumas partes do corpo*

- * 0 * - todos

- mas vai ser uma luta muito difícil, temos inimigos muito fortes e com um nível de inteligência bem maior que o nosso! – T.S.

-Por acaso o nível de inteligência de vocês são...? –Konan

-Eu só tenho um neurônio... E ELE É EMO! Mas eu não sou u.ú' –T.S.

-E eu também, só que eu não sei se meu neurônio é emo ou não x.X'- P/O/O

-Nossa, que incrível, temos duas escritoras burras como aliadas! –Tobi encorporando o Madara

-Melhor agente do que nada, né?! –T.S

-Nós temos poderes mágicos, somos espetaculares (ATCHIM) escritoras de fics! –P/O/O

-NOSFAAA!! 0 o 0 –Todos

*chega a Lacraia kunoichi*

-AHHHHHHHHHHH –Konan

-Vem cá meu amor, eu te protejo! –Pein

-AhAhAhAhAhA!!! –Todos

-ah, meu amor, eu te amo!! –Konan

-O que o amor não faz, né?!, faz até a Konan acreditar que o Pein vai conseguir a proeza de proteger ela! –T.S.

-Pois é... –todos

-Mais você vai ter que me dar uma recompensa hoje a noite... –Pein

-SAI PRA LÁ! Seu Pervertido ò///ó –Konan

-não esqueçam de mim suas coisinhas irritantes ! – lacraia kunoichi

*Descrição da Lacraia Kunoichi: com uma roupa de cosplay de constantine ( xD ) misturado com roupas ninjas e com roupas do tiririca *

-WHAT IS THE F*CK!? - todos

- MUAHAHAAH , agora vocês veram que o pior pesadelo de vocês acabou de chegar Ò w Ó – lacraia

- NOOOOOOOOO – Todos

--------------------------------- fim do capítulo ti~u ( two) --------------------

T.S. : nossa essa foi terrível !

P/O/O : eu to sonolenta *boceja*

T.S. : esperamos que tenham gostado e deixem review ^ 3 ^

P/O/O : é só isso mesmo tchau gente

T.S. : tchau O /


End file.
